<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elation by regulusrules</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423267">Elation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulusrules/pseuds/regulusrules'>regulusrules</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Nymphadora Tonks, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kreacher Bashing, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Mischievous Sirius Black, Narcissa Black Malfoy Bashing, Orion Black's A+ Parenting, Sirius Black is a Good Big Bro, To Nymphadora at least, Walburga Black Bashing, Young Sirius Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulusrules/pseuds/regulusrules</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda Tonks had always sought peace in her life, yet once the name of Sirius Black just enters her cognition, the notion itself evaporates.</p><p>But maybe not this time for once.</p><p>•|∆</p><p>❝ 𝑰𝒏 𝒘𝒉𝒊𝒄𝒉 𝑺𝒊𝒓𝒊𝒖𝒔 𝒗𝒊𝒔𝒊𝒕𝒔 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒇𝒂𝒗𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒊𝒕𝒆 𝒕𝒘𝒐 𝒈𝒊𝒓𝒍𝒔 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒍𝒅, 𝒃𝒂𝒓 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒆𝒇. ❞</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Sirius Black &amp; Andromeda Black Tonks, Sirius Black &amp; Nymphadora Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Elation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the age of twenty, Andromeda Tonks could have been rumoured to be the happiest person in the entire Wizarding World. Defying her biased family, being happily married to the man she loved, and having the most beautiful blessing in the world taking the form of a baby girl were all factors solidifying that happiness. Initially, Andromeda never thought that after everything she had endured with her family, life might somehow have a hopeful undertone. Clearly, however, she was mistaken, and she genuinely wanted nothing more from life than to retain what she had already obtained.</p><p>It was a luminous beautiful morning when the two months old Nymphadora Tonks was lying asleep in her arms, her hair developing a new shade of blue to existence and an aura of overpowering cuteness enveloping her. Edward was at his work and Andromeda was currently enjoying the peace of her mood with a cup of tea. But naturally, such mood cannot remain when fourteen-year-old Sirius Black decides to disturb his favourite cousin.</p><p>“How are my favourite two girls in the world?” he sang over-door, knocking his significant knock with the rhythm she memorised by heart.</p><p>“Good if you lowered your voice a bit.” she glared as she waved her wand to open the door just as her baby girl started to stir awake in her arms.</p><p>“Oops... My bad!” said Sirius, striding upclose with remorse completely absent from his tone.</p><p>And Nymphadora opened her now bluish silver eyes and started yawning softly.</p><p>“Hey, Nympha,” he voiced tenderly as he drew closer and opened his arms in an attempt to take her from her mother but failed miserably when Andromeda shielded her from him. “Come on, Andy, I’m not going to kill her!”</p><p>“How can I be so sure you don’t have any of these Gambol and Japes products <em>again</em>?” Andromeda asked sternly.</p><p>“Oh, come on, don’t be such a Black. It was only once.” he said grinning.</p><p>“I’m not being a Black, Sirius, but giving my infant child fireworks instead of hugs and kisses when you<em> just </em>saw her in an attempt to see whether she has a mischievous vein or not is considered purely preposterous in my dictionary.”</p><p>“Don’t deny it though, she aced the test.” he replied as his grin widened.</p><p>“I would prefer a calm normal childhood for my daughter instead thanks.”</p><p>“Just give her to me, Andy, I missed her!” Sirius said elatedly. “I brought nothing with me, I swear.” he then completed, flashing his empty pockets when he saw the airy hesitance in her eyes.</p><p>And carefully, Andromeda handed her baby to her eager cousin who instantly brightened when the small girl was in his arms.</p><p>“Look at her, Andy, she still adores me.” Sirius said as soon as he saw Nymphadora’s smile and Andromeda smiled too.</p><p>“I am not going to say yes because that will enlarge your already vast ego.”</p><p>“That’s not fair.”</p><p>“Who said I ever was.” smirked Andromeda.</p><p>“Bloody Slytherin,” muttered Sirius and Andromeda smacked his shoulder. “Ow! I am seriously regretting coming here unarmed.”</p><p>“You <em>seriously</em> love me, you won’t do anything even if you were.” she said slyly.</p><p>“Don’t challenge me, Andy.” Sirius said in the same sly manner of Andromeda’s and she laughed, shaking her head joyfully.</p><p>“How’s our beloved family?” she then asked offhandedly.</p><p>“Oh for Merlin’s sake, Andromeda. I did not leave that lot to come and talk about them. Open a good topic, please.” he said indignantly, avoiding her eyes and looking at the babbling baby in his arms instead.</p><p>“I just wanted to know if there’s anything disturbing you.” she replied softly.</p><p>“When is there not,” he muttered. “Mother was giving me the normal You’re-A-Disgrace-Speech just before I came here. Father is as horrible as ever. Stupid Regulus is still trying to follow the rules. I know it is killing him but he’s trying not to show it and I know one day he’ll actually believe that they are right and I’m really dreading that day. Kreacher is a bloody menace as usual. Nothing new.”</p><p>Andromeda stared at him sadly and then asked after a few moments, “Do you know anything about Cissa?”</p><p>“She’s a damning nuisance as always. Honestly, I don’t understand how you and Regulus like her.” he said huffing.</p><p>“She’s my sister.”</p><p>“Bellatrix is your sister. Hell, you even look like her more than you and Narcissa.”</p><p>“She is not and will never be my sister, Sirius.” Andromeda replied infuriatingly.</p><p>“Just stating my bewilderment.”</p><p>Andromeda sighed. “How’s your gang?”</p><p>“Now <em>that’s</em> what I call a good topic.” Sirius said in a beamy manner, holding the arms of his cousin’s daughter gently after placing her on his right hip. “They’re absolutely great. Gosh, I downright wish to see their reactions when they meet Nympha here.”</p><p>“Why don’t you invite them one day, for real? I’d love to see the so-called Marauders.” she said fondly yet in jest.</p><p>“Oh, no,” Sirius barked a laugh. “I am quite certain I’ll never step another foot here if that actually happens. I can totally imagine James taking her to fly with him when we’re not looking. And it goes without saying that Nympha will never let go of Peter because he’s like any child’s favourite playmate.”</p><p>Andromeda chuckled merrily. “And what of Remus? Will he whisk her off her feet or something?”</p><p>“Without a shadow of a doubt!” he laughed wholeheartedly and his cousin joined him.</p><p>“I truly wonder sometimes how you were able to drag his innocent nature in the middle of your gang.” she pondered and Sirius immediately scoffed.</p><p>“Innocent would be Walburga’s middle name in respect if that was true, Andy.”</p><p>The small baby had then decided to crack a laugh at the exact same moment, and the older cousins could only look at each other and break out laughing.</p><p>“How come you haven’t killed McGonagall from your collective mischief yet then?”</p><p>“Minnie loves us no matter how hard she tries to hide it.” he grinned, and then smiled down at Nymphadora saying, “One day, you’ll follow our steps, Nympha, and you’ll be the greatest mischief maker Minnie has ever seen.”</p><p>“As if I will ever allow that.” Andromeda scoffed in a quiet tone.</p><p>Smirking, Sirius said, “I heard you, Andy, and fortunately <em>I</em> will.”</p><p>“Sometimes I get the feeling that you actually forget that she’s <em>my</em> daughter not yours, Siri.” she said laughing, and Sirius started laughing with her.</p><p>Times like these were their favourite. The times where they could throw away their pains behind their backs even if it were for a little while and laugh on silly subjects that no sane person would usually find entertaining, while indirectly trying to ease the others’ pain. And that was what made Andromeda Tonks so fond of her young cousin.</p><p>She knew how pained he was from their family’s treatment towards him, and yet how he mustered a fake smile whenever asked whether he was okay or not. But Andromeda was one of the few people that could actually see through that smile, because she had it on more than she could even remember.</p><p>She sincerely wished him a better life; one that he would not have to suffer constantly within.</p><p>But unfortunately, not all wishes come true.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feedback is my patronus! ◕ᴗ◕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>